Mold growth on foods stored at low temperatures is a common and recurring problem. Certain of these molds produce mycotoxins at temperatures as low as minus 2 to 10 degrees C. Molds most commonly found in regrigerated foods are species of Penicillium, Fuarium and Asperigillus. Penicillium and Fusarium species are capable of growing at low temperatures. Mycotoxins produced by the penicillia at low temperatures include patulin, penicillic acid, ochratoxins and citrinin. The production of the Fusarium toxins zearalenone and T-2 toxin are also favored by low temperatures. The proposed research is designed to evaluate the public health hazards of the mold flora of refrigerated and frozen convenience foods. The factors affecting mold growth and the production of Ochratoxin A, citrinin, zearalenone and T-2 toxin by known toxin producing molds growing on defined media and foods at low temperatures will be studied. Since patulin and penicillic acid may react with high protein foods such as cheese and meats, these reactions and the conditions that influence them will be studied. The ecological and competitive relationships that exist between toxic molds, non-toxic microorganisms and bacterial starter cultures will be studied and the effects of these relationships of toxic mold growth, toxin production and toxin stability will be determined. The effects of antifungal agents on mold growth and mycotoxin production will be studied.